


How?

by AlexTheShipper



Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Fugitives, Gen, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark-centric, not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheShipper/pseuds/AlexTheShipper
Summary: When the rogues corner Tony demanding that he bring them home, Tony has only one question."How?"Unsurprisingly, they don't have an answer.
Series: Fics in which Tony will not be pushed around [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1275221
Comments: 147
Kudos: 2600
Collections: Team Decency (Salty Team Iron Man Fics), Team Iron Man/Anti Steve, Team tony favs, Tony Stark Defense Squad I, Tony defends himself





	How?

It was supposed to be a vacation, a nice relaxing break from, well everything. Tony was beginning to think his vacations were cursed.

“Hello Tony.” Natasha greets, stepping out at the end of the alleyway. Tony finds himself staring down at his groceries, mourning his ice cream.

“Spider.” He nods to her, and turns on his heel hoping to make it out of the alley before the others show up. No such luck.

“Tony.” Steve clearly is trying to scold him, his I am Captain America, and you are wrong, face out in full affect. Wanda stands behind him red power rolling across her hands in waves.

“Hey Stevie Wonder, I’m just gonna,” He gestures past Steve, and considers calling the suit out. There’s a clang above him.

“Not so fast Stark.” Barton leans over the fire escape railing, Wilson beside him. He’s cornered, and calling the suit from his bones would likely result in property damage at the least.

“Tony we just wanna talk.” Steve says, and Tony turns to him. He knows there’s still bruises on his chest, deep purple now. He knows his ribs are still broken, he’s in no position to fight them.

“Then talk,” He waves at them, “Clearly you have the floor, and all the exits.” He mutters to himself.

“We’re tired Tony.” Steve says, and Tony looks at him knowing there are dark circles under his own eyes.

“Guilt keeping you up at night?” He asks, hand involuntarily lifting to rub at his chest. He taps the new arc reactor signaling Friday to call the authorities.

“Tony, don’t let your ego get the better of you.” Natasha’s a lot closer now, and he fights the urge to turn towards her.

“Don’t touch me.” He hisses, and there’s rage there. Rage that runs so deep he wonders if he’ll ever escape it.

“Tony, that isn’t how we talk to our teammates.” Steve scolds, and Tony wants to laugh. He has a feeling his audience won’t appreciate his sense of humor though.

“I don’t want to be touched Steve; I think that’s my right considering I’m still healing from our last encounter.” There’s a flash of something on Steve’s face, guilt maybe, anger, Tony can’t bring himself to care.

“That’s rich.” Sam mutters darkly, and Tony wonders not for the first-time what Steve told them about Siberia.

“What’s this about?” Tony asks, he’s tired, and he needs to keep them talking. He’s expecting Steve to answer, is waiting for it.

“This has gone on long enough.” Barton bursts out. “Stark, just, fix it.” He glances up at Barton who looks half feral with fury, his teeth grit tightly together. He’s waving around the alleyway as if to indicate everything.

Tony waits for further explanations, looking at each of them. He only gets expectant stares back.

“Fix what exactly?” He asks, and frustration transforms their faces. Tony wonders how he never saw how ugly they were before. How angry, and self-righteous.

“Tony.” Steve says, and he’s using his reprimand voice. The voice that usually means, you didn’t follow my orders exactly and now I’m mad.

“Steve.” Tony replies, mimicking him. There’s a frustrated huff from above, and a tired sigh from Steve.

“Tony, c’mon.” Steve goads. “We’re tired, we just want to come home. You have to understand that.” Tony hears a step beside him, and he see’s Natasha closing in ever closer.

“You stole our home.” Wanda whispers, and the red around her finger tips jumps. Tony elects to ignore that particular ball of crazy.

“Okay, you wanna go home, cool.” Tony nods sagely. “What do you want me to do about that?” There’s a clang above him and a growl from Clint.

“You just let us.” Clint hisses. “It’s not that hard.” Tony makes the decision to address Steve, because negotiating with crazy is never smart.

“Steve, I’m not stopping you.” Tony points out. “As far as I’m concerned you can go where ever you want.” It’s not entirely true, Pepper has put out a restraining order on them including all Stark properties. Not to mention Tony’s personal restraining order, but clearly, they had no issue violating the law.

“But we’re treated like criminals!” Wanda cries out, and Tony eyes her warily.

“Yes.” He agrees, because she isn’t wrong. Of course, they are criminals so that might be part of the problem. “What would you like me to do about it?” There’s another clang above him, and he can see Sam, grabbing onto Clint’s shoulder.

“Tony, be reasonable.” Natasha says.

“I’m trying, that’s a serious question.” Tony says, and there’s clear frustration radiating from the entire group. “You all have warrants out for your arrest, what do you want me to do to fix that?” He refrains from doing air quotes around the word fix, but only just.

“Just, stop trying to arrest us.” Sam huffs, rubbing at the bridge of his nose. Tony thinks that if anyone has the right to be frustrated in this situation it’s him.

“Sam, I haven’t tried to arrest any of you since the airport, and as Natasha can tell you we only did that because Ross was threatening to send snipers after you.” Tony explains, and Natasha stills beside him at the mention of her name. A little more to the right and he’ll have a clear shot out of here. “It isn’t my job to arrest you it’s counter-terrorism’s.”

“We aren’t terrorists!” Steve shouts, and then shakes his head as if to clear it.

“C’mon man.” Sam scolds. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“You said stop trying to arrest you Sam, not sure how else you wanted me to interpret that.” Tony points out, and Sam scowls at him.

“Tony, you know what he meant.” Steve says, trying to take control of the situation back. Tony really didn’t. “We need you to get rid of the warrant.” Tony blinks at him, waiting for the punchline to that particular joke.

There isn’t one. Silence hangs in the air, and each of them still look expectant.

“How?” He asks finally, and he see’s Steve’s eyes light up with anger. “I’m serious, how the hell would I even do that?” There’s a pregnant pause where no one answers, most likely because there’s no answer.

“Look Tony-“ Steve tries eventually, and it’s clear he’s going the convince Tony route.

“Steve, I’m serious if any of you can give me an actual series of steps to get rid of the warrants, speak up.” Tony waves a hand around the alley, waiting. They’re silent. “I’m waiting.” He says, glancing at his watch jokingly.

_Counter Terrorism ETA 9 minutes 37 seconds._

“Well, what about a presidential pardon?” Barton asks after a minute, and at least that’s a suggestion.

“Don’t know if you know this Barton but I’m not the president.” He points out, “I know it can be confusing for you.” There’s another snarl from above him, but he doesn’t look up, staring Steve down. They’re all frustrated with him now, good.

“You’re rich, just do it.” Wanda says, and Tony raises an eyebrow at her.

“Are you all under the impression that I can purchase a presidential pardon for you?” He asks, looking around the group incredulously. “I mean, are you seriously asking me to bribe the president of the United States?” It wouldn’t even work, it would most likely get him arrested.

“Bribery is wrong Tony.” Steve scolds, before Clint or Wanda can chime in that they did in fact want him to bribe the president.

“Then how would I get you a presidential pardon?” He asks, and with no answer forthcoming he asks another question. “More importantly what good would it do? A presidential pardon only forgives crimes committed inside the United States, and our extradition agreements with Germany and Romania would have each of you arrested anyways.” There’s a frustrated growl from Wanda.

“Look Tony, we’re just asking you to get rid of the Sokovia Accords, no one is asking you to bribe the president.” Steve has his hands up in his, placating Tony gesture.

“I was.” Barton and Maximoff mumble in tandem. Tony elects to ignore them.

“How?” He asks, looking Steve straight in the eye.

“How what?” Natasha asks. “Use your words Tony.” Tony wants to turn towards her, wants to lash out, but he needs to let her move.

“How do you want me to get rid of the Accords?” He asks, turning towards her just a little. “That clear enough Natashalie.” Steve huffs in frustration at the nickname, but doesn’t scold him again.

“Just, stop supporting them.” Sam huffs, and Tony turns to look up at him.

“Sure, and what would that accomplish?” He asks, and Sam blinks at him, as if confused by the question.

“What?” He asks.

“I’m asking you Wilson, what difference it would make? What would me, a single person, not supporting The Accords, a set of guidelines now ratified by over 130 countries worldwide, do?” He asks, and there’s rage simmering in his gut now. “How does me not supporting them change anything?”

No one in this particular group seems to have any answers.

“Look Tony, I don’t know what you want from us.” Steve says, and Tony can’t believe how stupid they all are. “I mean we’ve apologized,” Tony must have missed it. “We just want to come home.”

“What do I want?” He muses, “A reasonable request would be a great starting point.”

“Tony,” And Steve is back to the tried and true you’re being difficult voice.

“Seriously, Steve.” Tony cuts him off before he can begin a rant about responsibility. “If a single one of you can give me step by step instructions on how to do what you’re asking, legally.” He cut’s in turning to glare at Barton. “I’ll do it.” He’s lying though his teeth but it’s a moot point anyways. They don’t have any ideas.

“Get us a presidential pardon.” Barton says, as if Tony hadn’t already explained why that didn’t work.

“How?” He asks, putting the burden on them.

“Persuade the president.” Natasha purrs, too close for comfort. He can feel her breath on his ear.

“How?” He asks, not bothering to look at her. He’s not going to let her think she’s winning. “Sex appeal?”

“Just explain what happened.” Steve huffs.

“Already done, the president was fully briefed by me and others, as well as shown video footage of the entire situation.” Tony explains, “We’ve also established that a pardon wouldn’t protect you for crimes committed outside of the US.”

“We aren’t criminals!” Wanda cries, and Tony chooses to ignore her until she settles.

“Any other bright ideas?” He asks.

“What about the Accords?” Wilson asks after a long pause.

“What about them?” Tony’s not playing guessing games with these people. It’s clear Sam is thinking hard.

“Well, if you reinstated us as Avengers under the Accords then we’d be forgiven, like Wanda was.” This earns Sam a disapproving look from both Wanda and Steve.

“I know you guys didn’t read the Accords, but it doesn’t work like that anymore.” Tony explains calmly. “I can’t just put you guys back on the team, even if I wanted to.”

“Tony, we’re a team!” Steve calls out in outrage, and Tony forces himself not to take a step back.

“It doesn’t matter, I don’t make those decisions Steve, there’s a panel of experts that vet any potential applicants.” Tony explains. He’s not sure if Steve is angrier at Tony, or the idea that he’s no longer considered an Avenger.

“This is why we shouldn’t let governments control the Avengers.” Steve huffs, and it would be so easy to fall into an argument about the importance of oversight. To explain that a thorough vetting process was one of the best things in the Accords.

“That isn’t fair!” Wanda cries out, and Tony decides not to argue with the angry powered people who decided to corner him in an alley. Take that Pepper, he does have some self-preservation instincts. He even manages not to roll his eyes.

“It’s out of my hands guys.” His watch buzzes and that means he has 1-minute left. “Now, can I go?” He gestures towards the end of the alley behind Steve.

“But we haven’t figured anything out.” Steve protests, sounding like a petulant child. Tony looks him over.

“Steve, none of your ideas would work. I can’t help you.” Tony explains, and Natasha is there.

“Can’t or won’t?” She asks, sliding in front of him. “We’re your friends Tony, don’t let your ego get in the way of helping us.”

“I can’t help you, not won’t. Have you not been paying attention? Not a single one of you has a workable idea for how to legally bring you guys back.” Tony throws up his hands in frustration.

“So, what do you want us to do?” Sam asks, and Tony shrugs.

“It’s really out of my hands.” Tony says, “In my personal opinion your best option is to turn yourself in and argue your case in the court of law, if you’re truly in the right the people will see it,” He’s blatantly trying to appeal to Rogers, ignoring the uproar from the others. “It’s either that or spend the rest of your life on the run. Your choice, either way it’s out of my hands.”

“Tony, you aren’t being fair.” Steve scolds, and Tony’s watch buzzes.

“I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you this,” The nanoparticles of the suit begin to spill over his skin, “But life isn’t fair.” He says, just as the faceplate finishes forming.

“Tony, don’t do this.” Natasha pleads, there’s no sympathy in him.

“You guys have the right to remain silent.” As he says it the counter terrorism force strikes, a small dart in the side of each of their necks, specifically designed to take down powered individuals. “Nighty, night.”


End file.
